There have recently been proposals to allow access to the features and services provided by GSM and UMTS networks other than by accessing those networks in the conventional manner by signalling between the mobile terminal and a conventional base station (macro base station) that has a dedicated connection to an MSC and provides coverage in the cell occupied by the mobile terminal using cellular telecommunication (e.g. GSM or UMTS) communication transport protocols. It has been proposed to increase network capacity by providing additional special base stations (femto base stations), referred to as access points (APs), for example at a subscriber's home.
Communications between the access point and the network are IP based communications, and may be, for example, transmitted over a broadband IP network (and routed via the Internet). However, the quality of such broadband IP connections are variable, and not under the control of the telecommunications network provider.